1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a paper feeder and an office machine using the same, and more particularly to a paper feeder having a paper stopper and an office machine using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the office machines such as printer, copier, scanner etc., are equipped with an automatic document feeder (ADF). The ADF is used for processing a piece of paper or document and driving the piece of paper or the document to enter the office machine one by one. Normally, the ADF drives the piece of paper or the document to enter the office machine through the friction generated during the rotation of the feed roller, and blocks other paper or document by the blocking plate to avoid the feeding problem such as multi-feed or misfeed.
A conventional ADF enables the blocking plate and the feed roller to work together through a linking mechanism. However, the linking mechanism is either too complicated or requires too many steps of operation, and is therefore susceptible to operation error and malfunction.